magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
When You Find Friends
When You Find Friends is a song heard in Friendix Club - Episode 101. This song is hear near the end of this episode when Friendix Club go to sleep. Lyrics |-|English= Oh uh - huh When you find yourself in the darkness, the moon will watch you Even when you fall down and you have no strength for further your friends will continue to be with you because they love you They will be your guiding star When in trouble and fear you are Invite your friends and they will docs to smile Always count on their help Friends They know, they're smiling When you find friends Light They will help you to understand all the secrets of your life, oh yeah Oh, oh yeah, yeah When you're sick and sad They will be next to you They sings a song about your heart Never forget them because they are your strength Every moment with them Oh When in trouble and fear you are Invite your friends and they will docs to smile Always count on their help Friends They know, they're smiling When you find friends Light They will help you to understand all the secrets of your life, oh yeah Oh, oh yeah, yeah Because a true friend is in good and bad He's always there whenever you need it A friend... Always count on their help Friends They know, they're smiling When you find friends Light They will help you to understand all the secrets of your life, oh yeah, yeah Oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah Believe in your heart and in the power of eternal friendship Oh yeah, yeah Oh yeah, yeah Believe in your heart and in the power of eternal friendship Always count on their help Friends They know, they're smiling When you find friends Light They will help you to understand all the secrets of your life, oh yeah, yeah Oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah |-|Italian= Oh uh - eh Ogni giorno ridiamo e scherziamo insieme Ogni giorno cresciamo sempre di più Il giorno non si ferma Tutto è fantastico ora Ora non dire di no Perché mi chiedo che tipo di cose ci stanno aspettando Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah., yeah Cuori coraggiosi uniti E ridiamo per sempre e scherziamo Dimentica tutti i problemi e vieni Quando pensi di non poterlo più fare Apri gli occhi e vai oh Ora non dire di no Perché mi chiedo che tipo di cose ci stanno aspettando Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah., yeah Quando sembra che il tempo sia sconvolto Guardati bene e guarda I tuoi amici ... Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Non ci arrenderemo mai prima di vincere Oh, yeah,yeah Oh, yeah, yeah Non ci arrenderemo mai prima di vincere Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Non ci arrenderemo mai prima di vincere Oh, yeah,yeah Oh, yeah, yeah Non ci arrenderemo mai prima di vincere Un giorno speciale oggi meravigliosamente Tutto sta brillando andare Sogniamo insieme, yeah Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Un giorno speciale Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Concepts